


Hate

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Hate Crime, M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York isn't as safe as they had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Blaine and Kurt get kidnapped while they’re in New York at Nationals. Nobody notices until its time to perform. They get worried when neither of the boys answer their phones. I don’t mind how the rest goes, as long as it’s a happy ending and the boys get found.

            New York is the dream. It’s a place where they can hold hands in public, where they can kiss, where they can be themselves. New York is a place where they can be safe.

            It’s also where they learned that hate is everywhere.

            The two boys were enjoying the freedom of being able to hold each other’s hands and walking down the street together. An older couple had smiled and told them how adorable they were which led to them smiling as they continued to the mini mart.

            Blaine and Kurt had immediately volunteered to get pre-show snacks, mainly to get away from the crazy that was taking place. They hummed songs together and swung their hands between them, shooting adoring looks at each other.

            They weren’t being careful.

            They didn’t notice that they were getting father away from the crowds.

            Blaine laughed loudly at a comment Kurt made about a woman’s dress when something cold and hard was pressed into the small of his back. He stiffened quickly and Kurt shot him a glance, startled by the man standing behind them.

            “Don’t make any noise. If you do you get a bullet through your spinal cord,” He hissed, making Kurt’s eyes widen even more when he realized what was happening.

            “What…”

            “I wont hesitate to shoot your boyfriend,” The man spat. “Turn this corner, keep walking.”

            Blaine’s eyes were wide and flickered quickly to Kurt’s equally terrified ones. They were led down an alley to where two other men were leaning against a van.

            “These the fags?” One of them, an overweight man with a mustache, smirked.

            “They were practically skipping down the street,” The man with the gun snickered, pressing it harder into Blaine’s back.

            “Get in the car boys,” The mustached man waved into the open door. “Get comfortable.”

            “We’re not going anywhere with you,” Kurt spat back, sudden bravado overwhelming him. The man with the gun scowled and quickly moved the gun to rest against Blaine’s temple.

            “Get. In. The. Car.”

            “Kurt, do what they say,” Blaine whimpered, terrified. They both climbed into the backseat of the van and jumped when the door slammed shut.

            “Listen, my parents are pretty wealthy,” Blaine blurted when the gun moved away. “I’m sure if I called they would send some money.”

            “Quiet!” Mustache snapped, the van roaring to life.

            “My dad’s a congressman,” Kurt said softly and the man spun around to glare at them.

            “Keep talking fairy,” He snarled. “Say another word and I’ll shoot your boyfriend. Same goes for you.”

            Both of them snapped their mouths shut and grabbed each other’s hands discretely, squeezing for comfort.

             The ride was rather short before the men shoved them out onto what looked like an abandoned dock. Blaine let out a gasp as they were pulled forward but Kurt didn’t make a sound, mouth remaining a thin line.

            “Now,” Mustache said slowly, turning to the two terrified boys. “New York may have gone loco for a minute and legalized fag marriage. Some of us more…sensible folk don’t so much agree.”

            “So you are going to scare two gay kids?” Kurt asked shortly. “That’s being sensible?”

            “Kurt!” Blaine hissed.

            “Your fuck buddy’s right, stop talking,” The other man snapped.

            “We’re not going to scare you. We’re going to beat the living shit out of you.”

~*~

            “Where are they!” Rachel sighed, glancing at her phone for the thousandth time. “Warm up was twenty minutes ago!”

            “They’re probably having sex or making out. That’s what I would do,” Puck frowned. “But I need my cinnamon pop tart.”

            “Kurt and Blaine would never do this,” Tina looked worried, staring intently at the fifteen texts she had sent both of them. “They knew the schedule. They’re extremely determined to win. Why would they just lose track of time?”

            “What are you saying?”

            “I think something bad happened,” Her eyes grew wider. “I think we should tell Mr. Schue and the police.”

            “The police?” Rachel spun around. “That’s a bit extreme don’t you think?”

            “No,” She shook her head quickly, hair flying. “We have to do it. Sam, go get Mr. Schue.”

            Without another word, Sam was off.

~*~

            He was dying.

            Blaine’s hand twitched slightly and through the waves of agony he felt his fingers brush against something. It had to be Kurt. Kurt was hurt he just knew it.

            They never should have gone to that dance.

            Wait…it wasn’t the same time…was it?

            The sound of water mixed with the remembered sound of cheesy dance music and he whimpered.

            His mouth was full of blood so he couldn’t talk, his eyes were full of blood so he couldn’t see, his nose was full of blood so he couldn’t breathe.

            They never should have gone to that dance.

            Logically he knew that they were lying on a concrete dock in a puddle of their own blood and not outside of a school gym. The men had left after shattering Blaine’s arm under their boots again and again.

             _Kurt let out a yelp as they hit him in the head and Blaine had watched in horror as he fell._

_Oh God, he wasn’t moving._

_Was he dead?_

_In a panic he tried desperately to get to his boyfriend but the men held him back. Like a wild animal, he bit and scratched at them until they held him down with their fists. Through the pain of a broken nose, split lip, broken ribs, broken fingers and arm he still only thought of Kurt._

_He couldn’t be dead._

“K’rt?” He choked out and almost sobbing in relief when Kurt moaned. Blaine blinked the blood out of his eyes and mumbled his name again.

            “Blaine?” Kurt turned towards him and Blaine felt his heart break at the sight of blood running down his boyfriend’s face. “Oh God.”

            Blaine knew he looked a mess. It felt like blood was covering every surface including the blood that stained his teeth red.

            “We…we ‘ed ‘ctor,” He whimpered and, moving slowly because of what looked like several broken fingers, Kurt pulled out his phone.

            The screen was badly cracked but still worked as he dialed 911.

~*~

            “Excuse me?” The police officer who had started the missing persons report leaned into their rehearsal room. “We found them.”

            New Directions had forfeited the competition and had gone to the police immediately. Since both Kurt and Blaine were underage they were still considered children and the report moved around quickly. Police had been dispatched through the surrounding neighborhoods and left the Glee Club to just sit and worry. 

            “Thank God!” Mr. Schue jumped up. “Where were they? Are they okay?”

            “They are getting help,” She said slowly and everyone seemed to hold their breath. “Both boys were badly hurt in what seems to be a hate crime. There have been situations very similar lately and we are trying to find those responsible. Both boys are currently in a nearby hospital.”

            “But are they okay?” Sam asked softly.

            “I can’t tell you much. Kurt has a pretty bad concussion so he’s being observed and Blaine went into surgery for a broken arm,” Gasps rang throughout the room. “They will both be fine though!”

            “Can we see them?” Rachel asked quickly, eyes huge with worry.

            “When the doctors say it’s okay,” The officer gave them all a warm smile. “They are going to be just fine.”

~*~

            Kurt was exhausted. He knew he couldn’t sleep because of the concussion but that wasn’t the reason he was awake. Blaine was still in surgery and the thought of it terrified him.

            “Excuse me?” He asked the nurse softly when she came to check on him. “My boyfriend? I know he’s in surgery but I just want to know if he’s okay.”

            “I’m sorry honey,” The nurse actually did look sorry. “I can’t release any information about anyone if you’re not related to them.”

            “Please…a few years ago he was badly hurt in a very similar attack. I just want to know if he’s alright. He must be terrified,” Kurt felt tears well up and the nurse hesitated.

            “I’ll be right back.”

            She swept out of the room and he lay back, desperate to stay awake.

            “Okay,” She stepped in again. “A boy your age recently came in. His injuries were pretty bad but he’ll be okay. He went into surgery and it went perfectly. I don’t know this boy and neither do you. It’s just a story I heard that I want to share with my patient.”

            “Thank you,” Kurt relaxed.

            “Now, just lay there and think  of happy things, because it’s going to be alright,” The nurse smiled.

 


	2. Because of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Any chance of making a sequel to Hate? :)

            It was way too much.

            Kurt felt his shoulders tense and the now familiar pain beginning behind his eyes and grit his teeth. The sound of cars driving past was almost deafening and the sun was glaring brightly into his sensitive eyes.

            Cars roared by.

            People talked so loudly.

            The sun burned his eyes badly.

            People kept touching him as they walked by.

            And this was only in Lima.

            Kurt’s heart pounded horribly in his chest and he remembered those rough hands shoving him into the car, fists raining down on them, Blaine’s cries of pain, the blood covering Blaine’s face, the…

            “Hey,” Blaine gently took his hand (the opposite one from what he normally took but that arm was in a heavy cast). “You okay?”

            “No.”

            “Headache?” Blaine gently rubbed his thumb along the back of Kurt’s thumb.

            “It’s starting,” Blaine paused, reaching into Kurt’s bag and shaking two little white pills into his palm.

            After the concussion, Kurt had started getting horrible migraines. As someone who never liked to show any weakness it was hard when he had to curl up on a couch and whimper in pain for a few hours.

            “Are you always scared?” Kurt blurted out, watching as Blaine nodded. The bruises had faded but were still shadows on Blaine’s handsome face.

            “I am.”

            “Do you think it’ll ever go away?”

            “Yes,” Blaine nodded, giving him a smile. “And by the time we move to New York together it’ll be better.”

            “We’re still going to New York?” Kurt shook his head.

            “Of course. Being on the stage is our dream and I’ll be damned if some assholes ruin it for us,” Blaine busied himself fixing Kurt’s tie as he downed the pills.

            “I think I’ll be scared forever.”

            “I thought that too after the Sadie Hawkins Dance,” Blaine shrugged. “I kept hearing the music, feeling them grab me, feeling them hitting me.”

            “How did you stop feeling that way?” Kurt asked a little desperately.

            “Well,” Blaine smiled and stood up on his toes and gave Kurt a kiss. “I met you.” 


End file.
